Tails Doll (Meme Edition)
Note: This is a W.I.P Summary Tails Doll is one of the oldest memes since 2005 he was also the first Sonic related meme to come out, people say he is one of the scariest memes around but he is also a very funny meme, when the year 2012 shown up, people started taking Tails Doll seriously and people were lowballing him but Tails Doll meme died at 2013 Press F''' to pay respects to one of the most oldest memes out there Sonic R Tails Doll was born from a video game made by Sega Sonic R, he was made to be a racing, some people said it was one of the worst sonic games ever, but that is there opinion. It came out at the year 1997 before the world of memes shown up, but once 2005 gets there, he started to become a meme making him a super powerful character that makes him able to fight the legendary Weegee Youtube Poop Tails Doll was one of the characters in the crazy internet series Youtube Poop, in his base form, he was somehow equal to Weegee, who is a ultimate youtube poop meme that took control, him and Weegee used to fight each other, but after that, they became allies with each other and they will protect the internet from all evil deours, but in this wiki, him and all the other memes will help fight off the spectral destroyers Tails Doll wiki The Tails Doll wiki was a wiki created in a unknown year but it is a wiki that supports the Tails Doll meme and it was a partner wiki to Weegee's wiki known as Weegeepedia, in 2016 as it was stated right here, and in 2018 two stupid normies vandalized the wiki R.I.P TD wiki ???-2018 Transformations |-|Base= |-|True Base Form= |-|Super Tails Doll= |-|Weegee Form= |-|Giygas Form= |-|Fused with Weegee= |-|Fused with Pedo Bear= |-|Fused with Yushee and Malleo= |-|Fused with Chuck Norris= Add form here |-|Divine and Godly Tails Doll= Add form here |-|THE CREATOR= Add form here Powers and Stats (Base) '''Tier: Elder God of Memes (Here is a link to explain his power) Name: '''Tails Doll (His real name was never been spoken, if it was all of this wiki, FANDOM, Youtube, (even real life) will be gone forever in less than a plank time, a zeptosecond, and less than an instant '''Origin: '''Creepypasta, Sonic R, Youtube Poop/Memeverse '''Age: '''Older than time itself, possibly older '''Gender: '''All of them (There is no true gender to him) '''Classification: '''Elder Meme '''Powers and Abilities: '''Flight, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation,Meme Creation, Spam Negation (Tails Doll can reduce the spam to your character), Immortality (All types) Regeneration (All types), Possesion, Fourth Wall Awareness (Tails Doll was able to warn people not to let him eat their souls), Fear Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Alepotence, Alescience, Alepresence, Game Manipulation, Hax Resistence, Casuality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Totality Manipulation, Boundless Reality Warping, Cuteness Manipulation, Comment Manipulation, Doll Manipulation, Fanboy/Fangirl Manipulation (Made people love him), Sex Manipulation, Shapeshifting, All Hax, All cheats, All skills, Possible User Manipulation (Had his own wiki account in japanese), Non-Corporeal, Army Control (He had his own army, and there are too many members of his army), Ressurection, Author Takeover, '''NOTE: THESE ARE ONLY THE LIST OF HIS POWERS AND ABILITIES IN HIS BASE FORM IN HIS OTHER FORMS HE HAS AN UNDEFINABLE TIMES MORE POWERS AND ABILITIES WE DON'T KNOW ALL OF HIS POWERS, AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY DO, THERE IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO EXPLAIN Attack Potency: ELDER GOD OF MEMES LEVEL '''(Was around the world, nerfed Superman (Outlier Edition), killed Weegee (Meme Edition),and was able to kill Discord offscreen) '''Speed: Eternal Memepresent (Was able to travel from earth all the way to outside the final box in less than an instant) Lifting Strength: Truly Irrelevant (Was able to pick up the structure of everything with his pinkie) Striking Strength: ELDER GOD OF MEMES (His punch is so powerful that it destroyed everything here, here, here, and even here) Durability: ELDER GOD OF MEMES (Was able to survive the most powerful characters strongest attacks even if someone in the internet said that they defeated the tails doll, that is just a lie and then it made Tails Doll very very verrrryyyy upset) Stamina: How long he needs to kick your ass Range: The entire Internet, All of FANDOM and even outside the internet (Before you die, you see The Tails Doll) (It also stats here) Standard Equipment: Anything he wants Intelligence: Eternal Memescient (Tails Doll already knows your here) Weaknesses: TAILS DOLL HAS NO WEAKNESSES Feats: * Was able to defeat all characters, more characters, yet more characters, and even more characters * He was able to challenge everyone here, here, and also here * Survived The Void like its nothing to The Tails Doll * Created and Destroyed all of this and this without even thinking about them and with no effort at all * Anyone who said they've beaten Tails Doll are victims of his torture Noteable Attacks/Techniques: * Can You Feel The Sunshine: A song that makes people burn to death if they hear it but if it's played in reversed it can cause the Tails Doll Curse when it's played in a dark bathroom even if they are deaf they can still hear it * Tails Doll Curse: A curse that Tails Doll comes out the Sonic R game, The mirror from a dark bathroom or a drawing of him and he has many fates to his victims and the following are # Death # Possesion # Torture # Turning people into dolls # Slavery W.I.P 'Relationships' Weegee Weegee is a internet meme since 2007 he has the ability to turn people into Weegee clones both Weegee and Tails Doll used to fight each other but then they became friends with each other and they help fight off the normies 'Gallery' 'Characters he defeated' Dead foxy.jpg|Foxy been smashed and broken down LESS than an instant by Tails Doll B068ee45 e8dc 4fa9 a1fc 184eb23850be.png|Chucky starting to catch on fire after started to feel the sunshine of Tails Doll lLu6E.png|If Minecraft never dies, Tails Doll and other memes never die as well Dead.jpeg|Bill Cipher been turned into stone after taking a look to Tails Doll's picture banette crying.jpg|Banette crying after failing to do anything to Tails Doll (You can't beat a meme) Bye Bye Shadow Freddy.JPG|All of FNAF is on fire after a mere thought of Tails Doll Sonic exe darkest struggles last story by sandvich33-d7ygu6z.jpg|Sonic.EXE slowly being erased by Tails Doll after he had enough of those creepypasta games and fanfictions Hqdefault-1501887901.jpg|The last photo of Skodward before his soul was consumed by Tails Doll lq9cw-CFX9RV3FJJY-Full-Image_GalleryBackground-en-US-1519494103452._RI_SX940_.jpg|Herobrine after messing around with the tails doll Burnt-bagels-anybody.jpg|The Sans Above All after trying to comprehend The Tails Doll curse Paper Mario dead.JPG|Mario after knowing the tails doll Maxresdefault (1)s.jpg|Sonic the hedgehog below the concept of plank time units challenging Tails Doll to a fight 'Other Tails Dolls' Add your Tails Doll here BFG.png|Weegee Doll ITSTHEYESHIDOLL.png|Yoshi Doll Cream Doll.JPG|Cream Doll Others Noteable Victories: Anyone who takes him seriously Anyone who calls him weak Anyone who downplays him Anyone who lowballs him All Normies Sonic.EXE All Exaggerated, Super Exaggerated, Omega Exaggerated, Omniexaggerated characters, entities and beings All Wanked, Super Wanked, Omega Wanked, Omniwanked characters, entities and beings All Composite characters, entities and beings All Downplayed, Super Downplayed, Omega Downplayed, Omnidownplayed characters, entities and beings All existing characters, entities and beings All Non-existing characters, entities and beings All Godmode, Super Godmode, Omega Godmode, Omnigodmode characters, entities and beings Anyone who says they beaten Tails Doll (YOUR SHITTY DEVIANTART PHOTOS ARE NO MATCH FOR THE ELDER MEME HIMSELF) All FNAF characters Too many for me to list Noteable Losses: GOT ERASED BY HIS MERE PRESENCE Inconclusive Matches: ''' '''Weegee (Meme Edition) (Sometimes) Members of the Tails Doll gang Add your name here, if you do, he will become more powerful the more people support this meme *DBZyesMLPno ABL *Goosethehonker Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:W.I.P Category:UNDER MASSIVE REVISION Category:Can Category:You Category:Feel Category:The Category:Sunshine Category:Does Category:It Category:Brighten Category:Up Category:Your Category:Day Category:YouTube Poop Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Solos Memeverse Category:Makes Foxy shit his robotic circuits Category:Makes Chucky look like a infant and can't weild his weapon properly Category:Makes Banette cry Category:Makes Sonic.EXE look like a gnat Category:Solos FNAF Category:Makes The Fucking Black Devil run away in tears Category:Makes Sans obliterate into nothingness Category:Makes Asriel Dreemurr regret his existence Category:Makes Herobrine look like a piece of shit Category:Makes Bill Cipher beg for mercy Category:Turned The Final Pam and Thehomestone rats Category:Makes Exaggerated Hit look like below Downplayed Naruto, Justin Bieber, The One Below All Category:Makes everyone Look like Luigi (Screwattack) Category:Makes every other character on this wiki look like Bidoofs Category:Makes Errorsaness look like The One Below All Category:Makes exaggerated characters look like downplayed characters Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Makes Thanos (Exaggerated) obliterate into nothingness Category:Made greedy mickey lose money Category:Makes Trump look like The One Below All Category:Makes the bloodknights shit their power pants Category:Makes Yxz shit his robotic circuits Category:Makes Yukari Yakumo look like a child Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes Infintely Below The Concept Of Tiers look like Infintely Above The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes infinite surrender Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Makes Putin look like The One Below All Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Makes AWSM-MAX look like Boundlessley below Shit Tier Category:Makes above True Undefinable look like below Absolutely Omnidefinable Category:Makes america great again Category:Makes Alemisceint LVs look like Below below Shit tier Category:Makes aaron look like yamcha Category:Makes Aaron look like an ant Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Makes Stalin look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes Skodwarde the Almighty look like Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) Category:Makes Star Butterfly (Exaggerated) look like Yamcha (Weakling) Category:Makes Stalin look like The One Below All Category:Makes Superman shit his power briefs Category:Makes The Sans Above All look like The Sans Below All Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Makes Daniel (Wanked) and The Undeniable Absolute look like The weakest character ever Category:Makes Daniel (Wanked) drink his Kool-Aid Category:Makes Flan-Chan cry Category:Makes Fat Mom shut up Category:Makes Garbage Tier look like Beyond 0 Category:Makes Goku look like Yamcha Category:Makes HOSTLESS shit his robotic circuits Category:Makes Heaven Ascension Dio (Wanked) look like Sakuya Izayoi (Downplayed) Category:Makes Hitler look like Gandhi Category:Makes Hecatia look like a heroine addicted druggy with no fashion sense Category:Makes Hell Look Like Paradise Category:Makes Kaguya's Perfect Immortality look like an average lifespan Category:Makes king look like a jester Category:Makes kim-il sung look like naruto (downplayed) Category:Makes Logan Paul look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes Linkin Park sound like Benny Hill Category:Makes chatacters who say there stronger than him looks weaker than Rainbow Dash(Downplayed) Category:Makes Vegito(exaggerated?¿) the most weakest character to have ever existed Category:Makes Vegito (Exaggerated) look like The weakest character in all of fiction Category:Makes Vegito (Exaggerated) look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes Vegito (Exaggerated) look like Sonic.exe (Downplayed) Category:Makes Borat shit himself in fear Category:Makes Butch Hartman look like Justin Trudeau (Ultimate Ascended Weakling Edition) Category:Makes black panther look like a black cat Category:Makes N-Alex look like a Toddler with a knife that cant even wield it properly Category:Makes No-Carers look like Carers Category:Makes Nightmare HOSTLESS shit his robotic circuits Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes making making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concepts of tiers look like making (The rest didn't fit) Category:Makes more money than thanos(exaggerated) Category:Makes Minx look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes maika cry in fear Category:People who kill Logan paul regardless of what he says no matter what Category:People who kill "A Charachter" regardless of what he says Category:People who kill Tronald Dump regardless of what he says Category:Can you pet black holes? Becase he did Category:Stomps Arceus(Wanked and Exaggerated) Category:Accidentally stomps Thanoseid, Logan Paul, Undeniable, Flan-Chan, Pam, Pam Jr, Vegito (Exxaggerated), Stanley, and JBW by standing Category:Accidental Stomps Category:Stomps Hop Category:Stomps Logan Paul no matter the cause, no matter the year, no matter how "weak" they are Category:Dropkicks Logan paul through alefinity aleverses Category:Defeats everyone that exists and does not exist just by standing Category:Defeats all characters regardless on what they say Category:Eats Creepypastas for breakfast Category:Eats Copypastas for breakfast Category:Beyond Immortals Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Your Spam is Useless Category:SPIRAL POWER Category:Fuck your spiral power Category:CAN YOU FEEL IT Category:Fanboy Manipulation Category:Fanboys manipulation